marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Madripoor
and the fact that the villainess Viper was a long-time ruler. More recently, it was the focus point of an alien invasion led by Khan, but was stopped by a team of X-Men. Afterward, the newest Scorpion traveled to the island to learn more about her secret past and her mysterious mother. It was later revealed the island rested on the back of a giant dragon, which was awakened by the Hand. Madripoor had it's own defenders Tarik Fayad using the Coptic Staff and the alias of "Horus" to protect the small island nation. He was killed by Grant Ward, who was using a counterfeit Iron Man Armor, using intel from the stolen Quantum Drive, which contained information on how to defeat several major super heroes. Horus' death was a demonstration of the legitimacy of the content of the Quantum Drive, meant to attract the attention of any potential bidder. Magneto later established a variation of the X-Mansion to serve as a base for the time-displaced X-Men. Facts Localization * Madripoor is a small island nation located to the south of Singapore in the vicinity of Kepulauan Riau and Kepulauan Lingga in the Indonesian archipelago. Languages The major languages in Madripoor range from English, French, and Cantonese Chinese, as well as other Asian languages. Economy The monetary unit used in Madripoor is the Madripoor Dollar. The capital city, which shares the island’s name, lays claim to the most luxurious and expensive hotels in the world. At the same time, it possesses one of the most severe pockets of poverty on the planet. This economic polarization has effectively divided the capital city into two parts: Hightown, the high-tech haven of the very rich and powerful, and Lowtown, the medieval domain of the hopelessly poor. Politics and international relations The seat of government was originally ruled from Madripoor the capital city. It is governed by an elected Chancellor. It also has a ruling prince as well. It was conquered by freebooters centuries ago, its heritage of piracy evolved into the present system of government whose laissez-faire policy allows for virtually any business transaction provided that the status quo is not threatened. Madripoor does not allow criminal extradition from within its borders, making it an exotic diplomatic haven for many international criminals and organizations who help maintain the stability of the government through a sophisticated system of corruption that includes payoffs to the Chancellor, who runs the day-to-day government operations. In 1942, Madripoor was invaded and occupied by Imperial Japan in order to control the island's trade routes. Alternative Realities The Humorverse (Earth-9047) In the Humorverse, Madripoor's equivalent is called Nastynpoor (a joke on Nasty 'n' poor), "where nobody seems to notice that a guy has four foot claws coming' out've his hands." Wolverweenie visited it at least once, and an expiring guy gave him the lead to track evil Don Druglordo to Costa Lottamoola. | PointsOfInterest = * Buccaneer Bay * Central Business District * Empty Quarter * Hightown ** Imperial Hotel ** King's Impresario Restaurant ** Madripoor Police Force Headquarters ** Royal Palace & Museum ** Sovereign Hotel ** Wheelers & Dealers ** X-Mansion * Lowtown ** Brass Monkey Saloon, 332 Cyan Street ** Dream Street ** Foxy Den Strip Bar ** Harbor Bar ** Madame Joy's Brothel ** Princess Bar ** Wharfside * Trade Center ** Bank of Hong Kong ** Bank of Malaysia | Residents = | Notes = Madripoor is apparently based on Singapore; they are both South Asian island port nations with a single major city. | Trivia = * Captain America teamed up with Wolverine at Madripoor in World War II, being the first canonical time they met. | Links = }} hu: Category:Fictional Countries Category:Islands Category:Capital Cities